ScratteLover2's Ice Age: A New Beginning
Ice Age: A New Beginning is a prequel to Ice Age 4: The Th4w, the events of this fanfiction happen between Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and ScratteLover2's Ice Age 4: The Th4w. It is preceded by a prequel called Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast. Plot Plot Summary Manny and Ellie are raising Peaches (Jennette McCurdy), who now is able to talk. Meanwhile Scrat is trying to find a way to get to Scratte, who is now the girlfriend of Buck and has lost an eye to a guanlong. Part 1: A New Beginning Scratte is running through a berry jungle and she runs into a pack of guanlongs. One of the named Guan attacks Scratte, and her eye is clawed out. Guan says, "We've told you to stay out of our jungle, or you'd pay and you payed." She is then chased by the herd of guanlongs, up on a cliff, she gets a leaf. In which she uses as an eye patch. Scratte is corned by the guanlongs, who are closing in on her, then Buck comes down in front of Scratte, Buck throws red berries at the guanlongs, he pulls out a red fruit, yells, "Take Cover!" Then he pulls the pin and throws it on the ground. When the smoke clears, Buck and Scratte are gone, leaving the guanlong pack confused. At Buck's cave, Scratte is laying on a rock bed in Buck's cave sleeping. Buck walks into the cave and wakes her up by saying, "Come on Scratte, it's time to wake up. Your safe now." Then she wakes up gasping, then she sees that the guanlongs are gone and she laying down. She looks around and sees Buck who says, "You are very lucky I found you when I did. If I didn't get to you in time, you would be dead right now." Then she lets out a sigh of relief and looks around for her acorn, but it's gone. After a few minutes Buck finds out what she is looking for, gets the acorn for her and takes it to her. She lets out a cheer when she sees the acorn. She runs over to Buck, kisses him, then takes the acorn, leaving Buck dumbfounded, he says, "Okay, your the only person that's ever thanked me for something." Meanwhile in Snow Valley, Scrat is still above the hole that was blocked off, trying to find a way in. He gets a rock and he slams it down on the ice, it knocks the ice loose and Scrat jumps into the dino-world, looking for Scratte. Meanwhile at the playground, Peaches has grown into a teenager now. At Lava Falls in the Dino World Egbert, Yoko and Shelly are teenagers now too. Meanwhile, Buck walks over to Scratte, feels her stomach, and he says, "Scratte, your pregnant." Then she gets big eyes when Buck tells her that. Then she starts to cry, as the father Scrat isn't anywhere near her, then she stops crying when she remembers Buck is her boyfriend now and he could father kids if Scrat dosen't find her. Buck goes off into the jungle and few minutes later he returns with a bowl carved from a rock full of water, just incase Scratte starts to give birth when he's gone or she gets thristy. Buck leaves for a while, Scratte gets up, she looks over to the wall right of her. She walks over to the wall and she picks up the spitting plant to see what it is, she picks up a lychee sniffs it, she accidently pulls the stem and it explodes berry juice all over her. She goes over to the pond outside the cave and washes the berry juice off her. She hears Buck coming so she runs back to the bed, and lays down there. Part 2: Return to the Dinoworld Meanwhile in the Snow Valley, Sid asks Manny and Ellie, "Can we go visit Buck in the Dino World?" Manny says, "No, Sid. For Two reasons. One: It's too Dangerous. Two: We don't have anyone to watch Peaches." Ellie says, "We can always get Shira to watch Peaches." Then Sid says to Ellie, "Oh, thank you Ellie." Then he runs off to get the others. Meanwhile in the lower part of the Jungle of Misery a pack of Dilophosaurus are gathering together and one of them named Dilo says, "We are going to get are revenge against the Guanlong pack and their lead, Guan." Then all the other dilophosaurus start cheering. Above the cliff, Buck and Scratte are watching the dilophosaurus, as Buck's house is right above where they live. They get back and Buck says, "We have to warn the guanlong herd about the Dilophosaurus herd." Then Scratte yells and points to her eye. Then Buck says, "Just because one of them took your eye out dosen't mean we shouldn't warn them." At the playground Manny tells Shira, "Shira, watch Peaches till we get back and make sure she dosen't follow us into the cave." shira agrees with many and says "don't worry, I will have everything under contrle manny" Buck packs up a few of his weapons, then they start to walk out the cave to the Plates of Woe. They head out to the tunnel outside of Buck's cave, and they head past several platforms. After a few hours of walking they make it to a part of the Chasm of Death that dosen't have the "poisonous gas" in the room. But they have to climb up the side of the wall to get out of the chasm. They reach the top of the cliff after an hour of climbing. Then Buck says to Scratte who is staring out into a beautiful canyon, "That's the Plates of Woe. Or it used to be till it started growing plants. Now it's becoming apart of the Jungle of Misery." They slide down a vine pole that leads down into the canyon. They walk through the canyon quitly knowning it's where the guanlong's live. They find the guanlong cavern, the sneak past the guanlong pack and they find Guan in a seperated chamber. Buck says to her, "Guan, there's a pack of dilophosaurus on the way to the cave. The pack is lead by a dilophosaurus named Dilo." Guan says, "How do you know this?" Buck says, "I heard them talk in a part of the Jungle of Misery located under my house." She looks at Scratte and says, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" She thinks for a few seconds and says, "Oh Right! Your the squirrel that came into hear a few days ago, that lost an eye. I thought I told you to stay out of here. But I'll worry about that later with the dilophosaurus pack on the way..." Guan hears a screech from outside the cavern, she runs out of the cave and sees several dilophosaurus walk into her cavern, at the front of the group is Dilo and his pack. All of the guanlong pack rush into Guan's cave, several dilophosaurus come into Guan's cave, but Guan and a few of her pack members toss them back out of the cave. Then the guanlong herd comes out of the cave, ready to fight. Guan goes to fight Dilo while the two heards fight each other. After all the fighting is done, Gaun says, "Only one of our pack was killed and five of their pack was killed. It could've been alot worse for us if you didn't come and warn us about the attacking dilophosaurus pack. Scratte... I'm sorry I attacked you and took your eye out. I was just sick of you being in are territory, next time you come into our territory we won't attack you or Buck. But we have to plan just incase the dilophosaurus pack returns. We need to have a fight plan." Guan and Buck know that they are the best in the cave for coming up with fight plants. Guan knows that they have to have one for the final battle against the dilophosaurus pack. Meanwhile Scrat is wondering around Buck's cave, as he picked up Scratte's scent in the cave. Then Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie walk into the cave and they just stare at Scrat. Sid says, "There's that squirrel that we are always running to. He must be looking for his girlfriend, I saw her go into a gaunlong cave." Scrat darts off into the jungle, to look for the Guanlong cave, knowing that if she's in a cave, that means she about to give birth. Scrat heads through the jungle, not knowing that the Sub-Zero Heroes are following him. Part 3: The Final Battle After awhile of walking through the jungle Scrat is very tired from walking and he decides to rest for awhile. The Sub-Zero Heroes catch up with Scrat and Ellie asks him, "Do you want to come with us Scrat? We're probaly all going to the same place." Crash and Eddie see Scrat and they both say, "No! He's not coming with us, he's the one we told you about that took are walnut." Ellie says, "Come on guys, I told you to forget about that walnut." Then they say, "Huh, fine." Then Scrat runs up the back of Ellie, up to her hair and he sits up there while they contine walking through the jungle. Meanwhile in the guanlong cave Buck and Guan have come up with a plan and Guan says, "At least we have a plan for when they return. We get Dilo up to Lava Falls, and I shove him off the cliff into the lava river. He'll never bother anyone after we're threw with him." Guan hears a voice say, "Oh is that so." Then they all turn around and they see Dilo and three other dilophosaurus standing at the entrance of the cave, but what they don't know is the pack of guanlongs is right behind, which means they are cornered by their worst nightmare. The dilophosaurus pack turns around and they see the other half of the pack, standing behind them. Guan says in a cocky voice, "Oh. You were saying..." Then Dilo and two of the dilophosaurus run out of the cave, just leaving one dilophosaurus. He runs past the guanlongs yelling, "Wait for me!" Then others start laughing as the dilophosaurus run away from the cave. Guan says, "They're heading to Lava Falls! We have to stop Dilo there!" Guan, Buck and Scratte run out of the cave chasing after the dilophosaurus pack. Buck reaches Lava Falls before the dilophosaurus pack, Guan or Scratte, after a while Guan and Scratte reach Lava Falls. Guan says, "We have to get Dilo up to that cliff. I'll do it, I can get him up there and get out in time." Scrat and the Sub-Zero Heroes reach the guanlong cave, but Buck and Scratte aren't there. One of the guanlong see them, so they start to run towards a higher part of the Plates of Woe. When they reach the highest point, they see Buck, Scratte and Guan over at Lava Falls, being confronted by the dilophosaurus pack. Scrat screams and Sid says, "We have to get over there fast. They aren't going to last long, there cornered." They turn around, and the guanlong herd is standing behind them, one of them says, "Who's cornered by the dilophosaurus herd?" Then the herd looks over to Lava Falls and he says, "That's Guan and your two friends. We have to hurry." Scrat, Sid, Crash, Eddie and the guanlong herd runs as fast as they can hoping the reach Lava Falls in time. Back at lava falls, Buck yells to Roger, "Go back to the Plates of Woe, get Crash, Eddie and Scrat fast!" Roger flies off to the Plates of Woe and he reaches Crash, Eddie and Scrat, Crash and Eddie get on, then Eddie pulls Scrat on with them, and Roger lifts off, flying back to Lava Falls. Roger reaches Lava Falls, lands there, Scrat, Crash and Eddie slide off Roger. Dilo bites at Scratte and she runs up the hill, with Guan going after them. Guan says, "Scratte, when I say, 'Run' you run, okay.... Run!" Then Guan charges at Dilo after Scratte has run down the hill, to the guanlong herd, Buck, Crash, Eddie and Scrat. Guan pushes Dilo to the edge of the cliff, and he goes of, falling down into the lava. The dilophosaurus heard runs off, screaming when they see their leader killed. Scratte starts to moan, and the others know that she has gone into labor, Manny, Ellie, Sid and Diego shows up, and they see that she is giving birth to her kids. Guan runs over to Scratte, while the others look away in disqust as she helps Scratte deliver her kids. The others look back when the hear the baby squirrels, and Scrat runs over to join Sratte with their kids. Momma shows up at Lava Falls, she offers to carry Scrat, Scratte and the squirrel kids back to Snow Valley. They reach Snow Valley, where Egbert, Yoko and Shelly start to play around in the snow with Peaches. Cast Main Characters *Scratte Karen Disher, she is the main female character. In this she has lost an eye to Guan, a female guanlong. She also is also Buck's girlfriend, since he saved her. *Guan - Karen Disher, she is a minor antagonist, she attacks Scratte along with her herd, and damages one of Scratte's eyes. Near the end of the story she befriends the gang and apologizes to Scratte and says, "I sorry I took your eye out, I was just defending our territory." *Buck Simon Pegg, he is the main male character. In this he has become Scratte's boyfriend, shortly after he saves her from the guanlong pack. *Manny - Ray Romano, the male supporting in character, he is the husband of Ellie and the father of Peaches. *Ellie - Queen Latifah, the female supporting in character, she is the wife of Manny and the mother of Peaches. *Peaches - Jennette McCurdy, she is daughter of Manny and Ellie. *Sid - John Leguizamo, Sid never had a girlfriend and is best friend of manny, diego and scrat. *Momma - Frank Welker, she is the mother of Egbert, Yoko and Shelly. *Rudy - Frank Welker, he is the secondary antagonist of the movie and an enemy of Red-Horn. *Diego - Denis Leary, he is a friend of Manny, Ellie, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Momma, Baby Dinos, Shira and Guan. *Shelly - Avril Lavigne, she is the sister of Egbert and Yoko and the daughter of Momma. *Egbert and Yoko - Carlos Saldanha, they are the brothers of Shelly and the sons of Momma. *shira - Jennifer lopez, she has a crush on diego, at the end she mates with diego and marries him. *Crash and Eddie - Seann William Scott and Josh Peck, they are the "brothers" of Ellie and the "Uncles" of Peaches. *Scrat - Chris Wedge *Dilo - Chris Wedge, he is the main antagonist of this story. He was the mortal enemy of Guan and her pack. At the end he is killed by Guan, when he falls into the lava river Minor Characters *Roger - Frank Welker, Buck's trusty pterodactyl, Buck uses him to get him and Scratte around, to avoid Guan and her friends. *Flightless Bird - Carlos Saldanha, he reappears briefly on a cliff, while the Dilo is chasing Guan to Lava Falls. *Guanlongs - Frank Welker, several of these vicious raptors appear and one of them, Guan, damages Scratte's eye. *Pterosaurs - Frank Welker, the blue pterodactlys reappear again, and they chase Scratte, Buck and Roger again. *Giant Butterfly - Frank Welker, he appears while blocking Buck's tree house when him and Scratte return to it. *Troodons - Frank Welker, several troodons care seen chasing Scrat and his acorn. *Dilophosaurusus - Frank Welker, They appear briefly in a fight against the guanlong herd at the end. Category:ScratteLover2's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions